Dark Blue
by BellatrixCrucioYou
Summary: War was known for its ability to change people for better or for worse. It brings people together or it tears them apart. Lily and James are just two victims to experience what it's like to fight for what you believe in, growing closer all the while.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry if this Author's Note turns out really long, but there are things you need to know! So please do read! :) First, I'm not sure if this will be one long fic or if there will be a sequel. The timeline spans from the summer before 6****th**** year to sometime after 7****th**** year (that part is a surprise). Second, this is my first L/J fic, so I'll try my best. Lily and James are my OTP for life! Third, every chapter will start with a song excerpt. The song I chose will typically fit nicely with the plot of the chapter it goes with. I do recommend listening to the songs :) Lastly, there may be a few parts that are from any of the seven HP books. Those parts will remain canon. I hope you enjoy and please feel free to leave a review! They really do make my day and inspire me to update! **

Chapter One

"_When did we start to build these walls _

_and is there any way _

_to storm your gates?"_

_-_We're All We Have by Anberlin

Youth is something that progresses with time, lasting years rather than a few months, weeks, or days. The wise cherish it and the innocent cling to it. Then, suddenly, with a significant event to spark it, youth is lost. Instigated by unique circumstances, it's lost by some far too early than is fair. Naturalism makes that so. Naturalism being the exposure to forces beyond one's control. And time which has a habit of quickening without warning. It's no wonder children become adults with no volition or understanding of the predicament. And so, with naturalism as the instigator and time to prove it, youth can be exceptionally short-lived whether you're wise, innocent, neither, or both. Sometimes the transition goes with little notice and other times it can be life-changing. Half of it depends on prospective. The other half goes back to naturalism. Whatever way you look at it, it's inevitably going to happen sooner or later. In this case, it's now.

**Lily**

Lily Evans was in disbelief over the piece of parchment she held in her hands.

"Unbelievable," she muttered to herself.

Written on the parchment was a long apology—no, plea—for forgiveness from the person who had recently been her best friend. Severus Snape. If she was honest with herself, Lily really wasn't expecting this at all. The letter read:

_Lily,_

_I know it's been a few weeks since the Mudblood incident and you've already made it clear that you don't want to be friends, but I'm not giving up. Not yet. We've been friends since we were just nine years old. Trust me, I wouldn't willingly and so easily let go of what we had. I'm sorry for calling you a Mudblood. It was an accident. I was just embarrassed and irritated because Potter and Black—_

Though there was still a page left of Snape's cramped writing, Lily stopped there. She was weary of Snape's many excuses for his outburst that occurred after O.W.L.s. Rolling her eyes, Lily balled up the wasted parchment and tossed it into the rubbish bin that sat in the corner of her tidy room. The dark brown owl Snape had used to send the letter was hooting atop her desk. Rather cross, she waved her hands at the owl, shooing it out through the open window.

"I don't have anything for you," she snapped. With that, the owl quickly flew away, shrinking in size the longer Lily watched.

Sighing, she retreated from her room, trying her best to prevent thoughts of Snape from dominating her mind. Upon reaching the kitchen downstairs, Lily was greeted by the fresh smell of bacon, hashed browns, and eggs. Her sister, Petunia already sat at the round dining table while Mrs. Evans prepared a plate for herself. Mr. Evans was undoubtedly at work.

"Lily, there's plenty here for you," Mia Evans said, sitting down next to Petunia.

"Thanks, mum," Lily responded, loading her plate and joining the two girls.

Not even a minute later, Petunia nearly dropped her orange juice in surprise as a light brown owl swooped seemingly out of nowhere and into the kitchen, landing neatly on the counter. A rolled up Daily Prophet was tied to its leg. Knowing it was for her, Lily approached the counter and gently pried off the tie that secured the Prophet to the owl's leg.

Petunia stared at her sister as Lily made her way back to the table and set the Prophet down beside her plate. As the green-eyed girl scanned the front cover, her eyes narrowed.

Her mother seemed to notice, and asked, "What is it, Lily?"

Lily held up the newspaper in response, gesturing to the bold letters on the front.

**Death Eaters and the Serious Threat they Pose. **

Underneath was a picture of what Lily guessed to be a suspected Death Eater and an article.

"I don't understand," Mrs. Evans said.

"To be honest I don't really understand either. I know there's this powerful wizard named Voldemort. Apparently his followers are called Death Eaters and they've been recruiting. I guess Voldemort is trying to take over the Muggleborns and Muggles. It's all a bit hazy at the moment."

"I see," replied Mrs. Evans. Petunia wore a sour face as she turned her head back and forth from Lily to her mother to the Prophet. She didn't say anything though.

Lily examined the article, her eyes rapidly moving over the text. When she was finished she said, "According to this, it looks like the Death Eaters are serious and are attempting to cause actual trouble….."

"I guess we'll have to wait and see what happens."

"I suppose you're right. In any case, I doubt the Ministry of Magic will let this kind of activity happen," Lily said.

Petunia was still staring, her face looking more and more disgusted. Lily finally noticed and raised her eyebrows.

"Something wrong, Tuney?"

For just a brief second, Petunia looked shocked at being acknowledged. After that, her face was set and stony.

"Oh, nothing that you'd care about," she said.

"Tuney…"

But Petunia didn't say anything more.

"Listen—"

"No, Lily. You listen!"

This caught Lily off guard. Confused, she let Petunia talk.

"I'm sick of not being able to have a single normal conversation in this house! It always has to turn into some discussion about stupid magic! What if nobody cares, Lily? What if you're wasting your time telling us about this stuff that doesn't concern us in the slightest? I don't want to hear about you're freak life and everything it entails!"

Petunia looked livid. Lily stunned.

Then Lily opened her mouth to speak when the girls' mother cut her off.

"Petunia! That was rather uncalled for, don't you think? Lily is just as much a part of this family as you are. I can't believe you would say something like that to your sister."

"I can," Lily muttered.

As if her mother had not spoken, Petunia continued, "And I'm sick of those annoying owls swooping in every day! And I don't want to be associated with your nonsense! I'd rather us just not talk!"

"But Petunia—"

"No, freak! I've had it!"

Petunia rose from her chair, exited the kitchen, and stormed up to her bedroom, leaving an uncomfortable silence in her wake.

Lily didn't know what to say. She surely didn't want to talk to Petunia at this point. She turned to her mother.

"Lily, it's okay. I'll talk to her. Don't worry about it. I'm sure she's just in a mood."

"No. She's not. I've always know she's felt that way. She doesn't exactly hide that fact. Mum, you don't have to talk to her. I will later," Lily said as evenly as possible.

"Are you sure?"

"Postivie. Thanks, mum." Lily allowed herself to give her mother a small smile.

"You're welcome."

Mia Evans left the table with hers and Petunia's plates. With a small sigh, Lily finished her breakfast even though she was hardly in the mood for eating.

The summer had barely begun and already Lily wished she was back at Hogwarts.

**Sirius**

"As if I really give a shit about what this family thinks anymore! As if I ever did! You can't honestly believe that I'd be willing to go and screw myself over by joining the damn Death Eaters? If you did, you must be a lot more stupid than I had originally thought, which is saying something?"

Sirius Black was yelling at his mother.

Again.

Yes, it was a regularity that they had full blown arguments about how much shame Sirius was bringing to Walburga Black's Pureblood family. Needless to say, Sirius was growing tired of it. Ever since he was sorted into Gryffindor six years ago, Sirius received nothing but contempt from his, as he called her, _dear _old mum. This very argument just happened to be the straw that broke the camel's back.

"Don't you even start with me in that tone, you Bloodtraitor! I've heard enough of you being ungrateful and disrespectful! You deserve everything I say to you and you know it—"

"Oh, I deserve this do I? That's incredibly humorous coming from an old hag like you! I'm done! I'm out of here!" Sirius yelled forcefully.

His mother's screams followed him as he flew up the stairs to his bedroom. Sirius's trunk had been packed for a couple days now, in preparation for this day. He knew it would be coming soon.

"I'm so fucking sick of this house and my whole damn family," he said to himself, kicking his trunk.

Now, with his foot in pain, he grabbed a mirror from his bedside table and spoke clearly into it, "James Potter."

A few seconds passed in which Sirius stood, fuming. Then, a bespectacled teenager with exceptionally untidy hair appeared, replacing Sirius's reflection.

"Padfoot?"

"I'm leaving. She's finally sent me over the edge. I'll be at your place in a couple minutes," Sirius said, his tone bitter.

James seemed to understand immediately. He nodded at his best friend and said, "Been waiting for this day to come! We've been separated for a bit too long, mate!"

"Mmphf. See you soon, Prongs."

A second later, James's face vanished and Sirius was staring once again at his own reflection. Sirius stood there for a few seconds longer before stuffing the mirror in his pocket and grabbing his trunk. He also grabbed his wand from off of his bed and wandered back down the stairs to where less cheerful beings awaited.

"Where the do you think you're going?" Walburga demanded the moment Sirius was in her view again.

"Away from this hell-hole," Sirius said, trying his best to stay calm.

"Oh, yes! Because you have a place to go do you? And money? A likely story!"

"Don't act so disappointed that I'm leaving, mother," Sirius replied sarcastically.

Walburga simply stared at him, hate etched in every line of her hideous face. She and Sirius made eye contact for several seconds, both unsure of what to say next.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, Regulus, dear. Just your failure of a brother being his usual self. Thinks he's going to run away," Walburga said, laughing in spite of herself.

Sirius shook his head at his mother and younger brother.

"The two of you will never get it, will you?"

When neither of them responded, he said, "Didn't think so."

Regulus looked like he was on the verge of speech. He almost looked surprised that his older brother was leaving. Almost.

Sirius turned his back on the two people he didn't consider family and walked out the front door, slamming it shut for the last time.

It was cloudy outside and rather more chilly than usual. Sirius could tell that rain was coming soon. If only he was able to apparate already. Unfortunately, that privilege wouldn't become his until later this year.

Frowning, Sirius mounted his old broomstick, attached his trunk to it, and took off through Grimmauld Place. It was quite relieving to escape the god-awful place.

On Sirius flew. About three-quarters of the way there, he felt the first couple rain drops hit his face, icy and unwelcome. Soon they began to fall in earnest. There was nothing he could do about the drops since he was underage. Annoyed further, Sirius sped up.

As it began to pour, James's house became visible through the sheets of rain and Sirius was drenched. He quickly descended, landing on the lawn of James's extremely large house.

He detached his trunk from the broom and lugged it up to the Potters' front door where he knocked three times. Almost instantly, James Potter flung open the door to let his best mate in.

There was a moment when James and Sirius looked at each other, Sirius soaking wet and James with an expression of pity, that they understood that they were indeed more than just best friends, but brothers. They were always going to help each other and they were capable of understanding each other with little to no words. Sirius knew he was with his proper family.

Mrs. Potter came bustling into the hallway, shaking her head frantically.

'Oh, Sirius! I'm sorry, dear!" she exclaimed, hugging him as if he were her son. She then whipped out her wand and pointed it at Sirius. Instantly, his clothes were dry and warm again.

"Thanks, Mrs. Potter," Sirius said, grinning.

"Of course."

And Sirius knew his summer was about to get a whole lot better.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again! I know that was a quick update. I wouldn't get used to it though. Anyway, I hope you all like the way it changes perspectives throughout because it'll remain that way for the rest of the fic. There is one canon line having to do with Snape. It's from DH and is italicized. Obviously, everything belongs to Jo. Except my made up characters and places. So hopefully you enjoy this chapter. I'll try my best to update again soon. I've got a couple weeks left until I start my senior year. Please leave a review! They make me happy!**

Chapter Two

"_And the sun will shine again_

_And the sun will shine again_

_Are you looking for a sign?_

_Or are you caught up in the light?"_

-Only the Young by Brandon Flowers

**Lily**

Lily knocked on Petunia's door and held her breath, waiting. She _had_ said she'd talk to her sister. Might as well not wait.

"Who is it?" called Petunia even though she knew full well that it was Lily.

Lily huffed impatiently. "It's me, Tuney. We need to talk."

"I have no desire to talk to _you_," Petunia said in response.

Ignoring that last statement, Lily pushed open the door and strode in and across the room to where Petunia sat perched on her bed, a fashion magazine in hand.

"I said—"

Petunia was cut off.

"Look, Petunia. I don't know what's upset you so much all of a sudden. I mean I know you've always thought I was a freak, but you've never said it so outright like that. I just want to set things right because…well…you're my sister."

There was a brief pause before Petunia said, "You're right, I have always thought you were a freak. That incident with the owl and the paper just set me off, I suppose. I know you're my sister, Lily, but I don't think things can ever be the same between us again. Don't you understand that?"

Lily quite honestly did not understand her sister's logic at all.

"No, I don't understand actually. Why can't things be the same just because I'm a witch? I'm still the same me, Tuney."

"Being a witch does not mean you're the same _you_ at all. Like I said, I don't want to be associated with you," Petunia said coldly.

Lily could tell she wasn't going to make much progress, but she persisted anyway.

"Please, Petunia! I just want—"

"Just get out of my room, Lily. I'm done having this conversation. I've made up my mind. Time for you to move on as well."

These words hit Lily particularly hard and sent thoughts racing through her mind.

"_I can't pretend anymore. You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine."_

It was as if the roles were reversed though. Lily felt like Snape, begging for forgiveness. Begging to stay attached even though the connection was clearly broken beyond repair. There was no mending to be done now and it was pointless to try, Lily knew that.

Swallowing, Lily said, "You're right, Petunia. You've chosen your way and I've chosen mine. I just wish it didn't have to result in a severing of ties."

"It was meant to be this way. It's better this way," Petunia stated remorselessly.

Holding back tears, Lily nodded and left the room. The conversation was short. Shorter than the redhead had intended or anticipated.

When Lily reached the downstairs again, her mother could clearly tell that something was wrong with her daughter.

"Lily, what happened with Tuney?"

"Mum, she acts as if she doesn't want to know me anymore. I don't know what to do now. There's nothing I can do. She can't accept me for what I am," Lily expressed sadly.

"Lily, if I know you well enough, I also know that you won't let this happen. You're both strong girls and you just need time to work it out. I can still talk to her if you'd like."

"Thanks, but it's fine. I'll figure it out."

"How about you actually go out and have some fun then? It's summer and you've basically been doing nothing but roam the house out of boredom. Aren't your friends in town?" Mrs. Evans questioned.

"Allison and her family are in France right now. Mary's been working a lot. And Melanie isn't returning my owls. I think she might be grounded again, but who really knows with her?" Lily relayed to her mother.

"A job might do you some good now that I think of it. Maybe you should look for one in town. It'll keep you occupied at any rate."

"I could use the extra money…" Lily was genuinely thinking about it.

"Plus, you need that sort of experience. Lucy's is hiring."

"You mean the bookstore with the café inside?" Lily asked, thinking of the store in question.

"That's the one," Mrs. Evans said.

"I do love books…I'll go take a visit."

"That sounds like a good idea, Lily."

**Remus**

The walls of the small home were blank and white. The floor was littered with cardboard boxes. Overall, the sight was bland and boring. Remus Lupin sighed as he set down the last of the boxes.

"I'm sorry, Remus. I know this isn't exactly convenient, but we simply couldn't afford the old house any longer," his mother, Eve Lupin said.

"I understand, mum," Remus said to the floor.

"You always do," she replied, patting him lightly on the back. But she couldn't hide the glumness in her voice. Eve took one more look at the room before departing to the next, equally small room.

It was never a doubt that the Lupin's had little money, but Remus couldn't help but feel a little bitter about the situation. His new room could hardly be called a room, it was so tiny. The dining table was about the only thing that fit in the dining room. The back yard was almost nonexistent. The sitting room was large enough to seat a few people. Definitely no more than four. It was pitiful.

Fancying some fresh air, Remus walked out to the front yard. The grass was yellowing, but was a least short. The air, instead of fresh, was hot and sticky. The prospect of cooling down under a hose sounded most appealing at the moment. Instead, Remus set out for a short walk around the neighborhood. It was unfamiliar and strange in a way. As he walked, Remus noticed that each house looked just as limited as his own.

Spotting a shady tree belonging to nobody's yard in particular, Remus eagerly walked toward it, seeking somewhere cool to sit. As he approached the tree, however, he saw that there was another occupant on the other side. It was a teenage girl with medium length, curly black hair. She was sporting jean shorts and a simple pink shirt. She looked up at Remus's startled face when he came near enough.

"Oh, sorry. I was just taking a walk and the shade looked nice," Remus said somewhat awkwardly. He was never good with meeting new people. Particularly girls. His werewolf condition may have contributed to his lack of confidence.

"No problem. Did you just move in? I think I remember seeing your family moving boxes down the street," she said, her voice friendly. Maybe even overly so.

"Yeah, that's us. It's…erm…quite the interesting neighborhood, don't you agree?" Remus asked, trying to sound normal and not strange. He always thought he sounded strange. Except for when he was with the Marauders of course.

"It's not much, but I like it here. Oh! I'm Camille by the way. Camille Dawson.," she said in the same friendly tone, holding out her hand.

"Remus Lupin," he said, shaking her hand. "Um…so, what were you doing out here?"

"Just writing. The last few summers I've spent writing scripts for my school's plays. I guess you could say, I'm a drama geek. I do enjoy acting, but writing is more my passion," she explained, gesturing to her notebook that lay abandoned on the grass.

"I see. That's pretty cool," Remus said.

"Yeah, it's fun," Camille nodded.

Out of nowhere Remus heard someone yell. The sound came from down the street. Without a second thought, Remus knew who it was.

"It was nice meeting you, Camille. Unfortunately, I must be off now. I'll see you around."

"Yeah, sure. See you!" Camille didn't seem to notice the yell. Or perhaps she thought nothing of it. Regardless, Remus set off back to his house. Just as he expected, as he reached the lawn he saw three boys his age laughing.

"Moony," they exclaimed simultaneously.

Remus smiled at his best friends. Then, "What was with the yelling?"

"That was just Padfoot being his usual idiot self," James Potter said, rolling his eyes.

Remus continued to look confused.

"He thought your house was the next block down so when I made a sudden dive on my broom and he tried to follow, he rammed into me and sent us both hurtling toward the ground. It was quite dramatic, really. And of course Wormtail thought it would add to the affect if he jumped off his broom and joined us. He is also an idiot," James finished, throwing Peter Pettigrew a glare as he massaged the back of his neck. Peter let out a small laugh.

"Sounds typical to me," Remus said, hands in his pockets.

"Who cares about that though? Don't think we didn't see you down the street, Moony!" Sirius's face was suddenly excited.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked, knowing that Sirius was referring to his interaction with Camille, which really wasn't anything to get excited about.

"Well maybe I'm mistaken, but I _thought_ I saw you with a girl," Sirius went on, raising an eyebrow.

"So you did. It's not a big deal though. I just met her about five minutes ago. Seriously—"

"Yeah, yeah. Moony, you know what I think? I think you need a girl in your life for once. It'd do you some good.," Sirius persisted, patting Remus on the back.

"Alright, Padfoot. Leave Moony alone. Anyway, we were just here to help you, you know, move in and such," James said.

Remus looked grateful for the change of subject. "You guys really didn't have to come…"

"Can't push us away that easily. Surely you've figured that out by now, smart one," smirked James.

"That is true. Alright, come on in. But let me warn you, it's a lot smaller than our last house. It might be sort of a tight squeeze."

As the four Marauders walked through the front door, Remus abruptly became aware of just how tight it was. He couldn't help but feel rather embarrassed. He knew his friends could care less, but that didn't rid the feeling.

"Moony, do you have any food in the kitchen yet? I didn't have time to eat lunch before the other came to get me," Peter asked.

Remus snorted. When wasn't Peter thinking of food?

"Help yourself to whatever you find. Unless, you'd rather I order some pizza the Muggle way? "

"Pizza sounds good," Sirius said.

The three boys watched as Remus used the telephone to call for a pizza, not fully understand how the devise worked.

When the pizza arrived, the Marauders made a makeshift table out of boxes and ate until every last slice was gone.

"That was delicious, but I guess we should get to unpacking now. That is why we came in the first place," Sirius said.

Reluctantly, the group of friends rose and began sifting through the boxes.

"Thanks, mates," Remus stated.

"Only for you, Moony," James said.

**Lily**

"Mum, I'm going into town! I'll be back in a few hours!" Lily hollered from the hall.

"Bye, dear!" Mia Evans called back.

Lily planned on taking a visit to Lucy's to see if it was job-worthy. As much as she hated to admit, a job _would_ be a good thing. It was really unfortunate that she had no other means to get there other than walking. Luckily, the bookstore wasn't a strenuous walk away. Lily managed to arrive fairly quickly, even after stopping for ice cream halfway there.

Lucy's was a cute, cozy sort of shop. The café was at the immediate right of the entrance. A few customers sat reading with cooling coffee drinks. The general smell of the place was notably pleasant. It was the simultaneous smell of books, coffee, and summer. Bookshelves were miles in length and height so it seemed. There was a second floor that looked much the same. It was every bookworm's dream. Lily felt right at home.

Lily decided not to go straight for the front desk, instead allowing herself to be persuaded by the loveliness of the books surrounding her. Not a single book was written by a witch or wizard, but Lily thought that Muggle books were the best kind. It amused her when she saw books written about what authors perceived the wizarding world to be like. Some theories were incredibly farfetched. All the same, Lily had read her fair share of them.

Thirty minutes later, Lily found herself holding four books and she was intent on buying all of them. If only she would have brought more money. She placed two of the books back in their rightful places on the shelves. She then took the other two books to the cashier, also planning on asking about getting a job. The longer she stayed in the bookstore, the more she longed to work in it.

"Hello," the woman behind the counter said. "Find everything you need alright?"

"Yes, I did, thanks," Lily replied. Then, "I happened to notice you're hiring here. Is there anything I could fill out to apply for the job?"

"There is. Let me get you the form," the woman said, pulling out a sheet of paper from behind her desk and handing it to Lily.

"Thank you so much," Lily smiled. With that, she paid for her two books and walked toward the café. There she bought an iced coffee and took a seat, extracting a pen from her bag. Lily decided to fill out the application as she sat there, sipping her drink. Everything about the shop was relaxing.

Some twenty minutes later, Lily had finished the application and her drink. She had also started reading one of her recently purchased books. Looking at her watch, the redhead realized that it was probably best to get back home soon. She still had chores to do. On her way out, Lily handed the same cashier her completely filled out application.

"Thank you. We'll let you know soon," the woman promised.

"Sounds good. Thanks again," Lily replied. She was heading for the exit when she heard her name being called out. Lily turned, looking for the source of the noise. Then she spotted him. A Gryffindor in her year by the name of Landon Engle. He approached her.

"Hi, Landon. How are you?" Lily asked kindly.

"I'm good, thanks. You?" Landon had dirty blonde hair. He was medium height and medium handsomeness. Just average. According to Lily.

"Also good. Hey, do you work here?" Lily had just noticed his nametag. He was also wearing a black polo with khaki pants.

"Yeah, I do," he said.

"I actually just applied. I love it here," Lily went on.

"It is pretty great here, huh? Well I'm positive you'll get the job. You're a smart, hardworking girl, Evans."

"Oh, thank you," Lily said, surprised that he would say anything like that. It wasn't as if the pair of them talked frequently. She added, "It was nice talking to you Landon, but I should get back home. Enjoy the rest of your summer."

"The same to you. Bye, Lily." He waved at her as she departed.

**Mary **

"You didn't order a large, sir. You specifically asked for a small," Mary McDonald was telling a middle-aged man who was under some strange impression that he had ordered a large hamburger rather than a small. Mary certainly thought he needed to be eating the small anyway. He was a large man and his shirt was verging on too tight. Particularly around the stomach.

"I'll let it slide this time, missy. But if you get my order wrong again, I'll be speaking with your manager," the man said loudly.

Mary decided it was best not to say anything more. She simply smiled at him. After he had gone she muttered, "Please, don't come again."

Mary worked at The Perfect Grill. It was a small business. The burgers were decent, but fast food was never anything too special. Mary with her short, blond curls never pictured herself working here, but it was basically her only option.

Her shift was almost finished, thankfully. Lunch was always extremely busy and Mary hated dealing with people like the last man. Luckily, customers were generally nice. However, there was still most of summer to endure. Mary thought about her friends Lily, Allison, and Melanie. She hadn't seen them in a while and her owl responses were usually brief. Mary wasn't a writer. She preferred talking in person rather than waste time handwriting a million pages of letter.

"Excuse me, are you paying attention?"

"Sorry, what was that?" Mary was daydreaming and didn't realize someone had been asking her a question. It was a boy that looked about thirteen years old.

"I asked for a ketchup packet," he said rudely.

"Right. Here." Mary handed over a couple packets. The boy gave her a look before walking off to join his friends.

Mary really hated her job.

**Remus**

"Finished! Finally!" Sirius exclaimed.

Remus nodded his head, looking around his room which now included a bed, desk, and other various items instead of boxes.

"I'd say we did a good job," James agreed.

The four teenagers sat on Remus's floor, drinking butterbeers . James ran a hand through his hair, making it more untidy than it was already.

After a minute of silence, Sirius said, "So, Moony….about that girl…"

"Oh, shut up, Padfoot," Remus sighed.

"What's her name?"

"Seriously—"

"Is she pretty?"

"Padfoot sto—"

"Nice?"

"I mean it!"

The other two joined in.

"Moony, it's like Padfoot said earlier. You need a girl," James said.

"Is she a Muggle?" asked Peter.

"Of course she is, Wormtail. There are no witches and wizards around here. Except us that is," Sirius said.

"Good point," Peter said.

"Really, guys—"

"You'll have to tell us more about this girl when you go back out and talk to her tomorrow," James said.

"Definitely," agreed Sirius.

"Her name is Camille," Remus said quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, readers! I still consider this update quick for me! I start school on Monday (the 22****nd****) so I may be able to fit another chapter in before then, but don't count on it. When school starts, my updates might get a bit slower. Bear with me though. There will be one more summer chapter after this. And then , 6****th**** year starts! This chapter was supposed to be a bit longer, but I'm deciding to put all the cut stuff into the next one. Enjoy! Please leave a review as well! **

Chapter Three

_You're a champ_

_Itching for a comeback_

_But you're an inch, an inch away_

_You're a champ itching for a comeback, so stay._

-Call That A Comeback by You Me At Six

**Lily**

"Would it kill you to actually put the books in the right spot? How did you manage to get a job here again?" Lily asked exasperatedly. Again Landon had placed a handful of books randomly on the shelf without paying so much as a second glance as to what he was doing.

"Actually, that's a good question," Landon said with a smirk. "I have no idea."

Lily rolled her eyes and set the books in the right spots. It was only her third day at Lucy's and it was made clear to her already that Landon wasn't a good co-worker. It was almost impossible to get him to do what he was supposed to. Thankfully, the bookstore in general made up for his annoyances. Lily had come in early this morning to get a coffee before her shift. She also found a way to sit down and read for a bit. She was extremely glad that her mother had suggested the job in the first place.

At 12:30, Lily finally stepped away from the shelves to take her lunch break. She figured that since she hadn't seen Mary in a while, she'd stop by and grab something to eat as well. The Perfect Grill was situated the next block over, and Lily made the walk easily. Naturally, it was crowded when Lily arrived for lunch.

"Hey, Lily! It's wonderful to see my best friend here," Mary exclaimed from behind the counter. She was waving enthusiastically, a grin plastered on her face. Lily grinned as well. As she approached the counter, Lily noticed there was a queue of people anxiously waiting to order. She got in line behind a tall man that unfortunately for her, smelled like B.O. Wrinkling her nose, Lily stared up at the menu. When the smelly man finally left with his tray, Lily was up.

"Hey, Lils! I've missed you. How've you been? What do you want to eat?"

"I've missed you too, Mary. Trust me on that. I've been pretty good. A bit of Petunia drama, but I'll survive. Oh, and I got a job a few blocks over at Lucy's. You know, the bookstore. It's really nice. Quiet, relaxing. And I'll have a number five please." Lily said rapidly.

"Oh, gosh. When isn't there Petunia drama? You'll have to tell me more later. Lucy's you say? I've been in there. It is very you. Alright, if you go find a seat, I'll meet you there. I'm taking my lunch break in just a couple minutes."

"Sure, sounds good," Lily replied. She then stepped to the side as she waited for her order to finish. While waiting, she scanned the building for a decent place to sit with Mary. She noticed a two-seater table over by a window.

"So, tell me about your issues with Petunia. I also want to hear all about your new job," Mary said five minutes later when they were both seated with burgers in front of them.

"Well, it was recently. Petunia had a fuss about the Daily Prophet while my mum and I discussed it. She called me out on being a witch as usual. Then when I tried to talk to her, she basically told me she could care less if we interacted at all anymore. She doesn't want to be associated with me. She's had enough or some crap like that," Lily explained, munching on some fries.

Mary was shaking her head when she said, "That's awful. I'm so sorry, Lils. She'll come around eventually. She can't hold a grudge forever can she? I mean, she'll have to grow up and realize that you're the same person, but with magical abilities."

"I don't know…Petunia's always been very traditional. Always doing what she calls normal. Nothing out of the ordinary sits well with her. I don't think it has to do with age either. She's just like that. Close minded. Especially toward things she doesn't understand or approve of." Lily shrugged before taking a large bit out of her burger.

"I see." Mary sat in thought for a moment before adding, "Don't worry about it, Lily. If there really is a war brewing then we need to stand by those that support us. Those who will always be there no matter what. Like me. And Allie and Melanie." Mary displayed her most sympathetic smile.

"Thanks, Mary. You're definitely right. " With that, she took another large bit of her burger, devoured some more fries, and sipped her drink.

From there, Lily moved on to telling her friend all about working at Lucy's. She explained how horrible it is working alongside Landon, but that it's worth it.

"Anyway, it's enjoyable mostly. How is it working here?"

"You know…okay, I guess. It could be worse, it could be better. I'm just glad it's only a temporary summer job. I'd hate to work here year round," Mary said, shaking her head again.

"I don't blame you," Lily said, nodding.

When the pair finished their meals, Lily glanced at her watch.

"I'd better get back. I have to walk remember?"

"Right, yeah, It was nice seeing you, Lily. Write me or come visit again. Okay?" Mary said seriously.

"I will, I promise," Lily said, waving as she departed.

Lily walked briskly back toward work. The streets were fairly calm. A few Muggles here and there were trying to find lunch or a place to shop. Lily paid them no attention, walking the same pace all the way back. It was hot out and she could feel the perspiration on her skin begin to form.

As she rounded the corner, Lily spotted a small group of teenage boys.

Realizing she knew the boys (much to her dismay), she turned her head away from them, hoping she could pass unnoticed.

Of course it was useless. She'd known the moment she saw them that it would be pointless to try and blend with hair as vibrant as her own.

"Oi, Evans!"

"Damn it," Lily muttered.

She pretended not to hear and kept walking.

"Evans!" She couldn't pretend on that one. Lily spun looked at the Marauders who were across the street.

"Need something?" Lily asked, crossing her arms a second later.

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter crossed the street to avoid any more yelling. Only when they were standing directly in front of her did Lily actually take them in.

Only a few weeks had gone by since Hogwarts ended and as far as Lily could tell, they looked exactly the same. Remus in his shabby clothes, looking slightly ill as he always seemed to. Peter looking content with his mates, staring up at Lily with a wide-eyed expression. Sirius looking exceptionally handsome as usual, his hands in his pockets. And James. James with that cocky smirk that never left his face. His unruly hair that he took pleasure in keeping that way. Everything about James Potter disgusted Lily and he knew it. Why he continued to pester a girl he knows doesn't want to be petered was beyond Lily.

Lily raised an eyebrow at the Marauders. "Why'd you call, Potter?"

"Just saying hullo. What brings you here?" James was clearly trying to sound as suave and innocent as possible. Lily wasn't buying it. She never did. And he never grasped that concept. She spotted Sirius snickering behind James.

Deciding it was best if Potter and his mates didn't know that she worked near, she lied. Of course.

"I was visiting Mary and I really should be going." It was absolutely true. She didn't want to be late back to work. She didn't want to be like Landon. Definitely not.

"What's the rush, Evans? We only fancied a small chat," Sirius said, stepping up beside his best mate.

"As much as I'd love to stay, I really can't. Another time perhaps. If you're lucky that is," Lily said impatiently. She began walking away.

"Fine. See you around, Evans," James said, not letting the defeat show on his face. Instead he instinctively ran a hand through his hair, messing it up in the process.

Lily nodded in their direction before resuming her hasty pace back to Lucy's.

When she arrived, "You're a bit late there, Evans. Don't worry, I covered for you." Landon was leaning against a book shelf, arms folded.

"Ran into a few prats on the way…"

"Not a problem." He disappeared behind the shelf.

Taking a deep breath, Lily set back to work, cursing the Marauders under her breath all the while.

**Melanie**

"Mum!"

Melanie was looking through the Daily Prophet, her big brown eyes full of excitement.

Her mum appeared gloved hands on her hips. She has been in the garden planting an assortment of new flowers. "What, Melanie?"

Jade Arnold did not look pleased at her daughter for disrupting her gardening.

"It says in the Daily Prophet that Midnight Moonstones are going to be coming to play in Diagon Alley! They're only my favorite band ever! I know I'm grounded, but it's not until next month. Can I go? Please?" Melanie put on her most desperate face.

"I don't care, Melanie. Just as long as you don't get into any more trouble before then," her mother said sternly.

"No, never. So you're serious? I can really go?"

"You're paying."

"That's totally fine! Thank you so much, mum! I'm going to write Lily, Allie, and Mary! They can't miss this!" Melanie squealed happily. She ran off up the stairs to her bedroom.

Taking out three pieces of parchment, Melanie scribbled the same message on each.

_I don't know if you've read the latest Daily Prophet thoroughly, but it says that the Midnight Moonstones are coming to play in Diagon Alley. My mum already said that I can go, but I was hoping you could to! We'd have so much fun! The concert is next month. Write back soon because I'd love to hear from you! Hope all is well._

_Love, Melanie_

Smiling to herself, Melanie sealed the short notes and tied them to her owl, Francis. She then released the creature into the air, allowing it to make its trips.

**Marauders**

"Come on, Moony. Don't be stingy. That chocolate's for all of us, mate," James said as he made a grab for the bag in Remus's hand.

"Calm down would you?" Remus plunged a hand into the bag and retrieved four chocolate bars. He handed one to each of his friends.

The Marauders had just left a small, deliciously scented shop known as The Chocolate Factory. Remus was the one to offer the idea because he wanted to get away from the house for a bit. Naturally, this was the first place he thought of. The others didn't object.

The four teenagers sat on a wooden bench just outside the shop, savoring their treats. A Muggle newspaper sat on the edge of the bench nearest Sirius who picked it up curiously. He browsed the front cover and a few inside pages before setting it back down.

"A shame, Muggle pictures don't move."

"It'd be strange if they did," Peter said.

"I'm just saying," went on Sirius.

"Any of you happen to see _our _newspaper?" Remus asked?

"A lot of rubbish, I say," Sirius said.

"What makes you say that?' James asked.

"I just think the Prophet is trying to make the little things seem important. Like the so called Death Eaters. I dunno…" He ate a bite of chocolate and stared off at the other side of the street.

"I guess we'll have to wait and find out. Then see who was right all along."

Sirius looked sideways at James. "So you think the Death Eaters are actually a threat?"

"Not yet, no. But soon, I think. It's only a matter of time."

Sirius turned his stare back across the road. James changed the subject.

"I also saw in the Daily Prophet that the Midnight Moonstones are playing in Diagon Alley next month."

It wasn't Sirius who answered this time. "You hate the Midnight Moonstones."

"Yes, I do. Evans, on the other hand does not. I'll bet she's going," James said, sighing.

Sirius suppressed a laugh, but couldn't hide his grin.

"What?" James demanded.

"You think Evans will be impressed because you show up to a Midnight Moonstones concert when I'm fairly sure she knows you don't even like them?"

"How would she know?"

"Remember that one day in Potions when Melanie Arnold started singing that one stupid song by them and you told her that she should stop singing because you hate the Midnight Moonstones?" Remus asked.

"Yeah..."

"Well, if you remember correctly, Evans turned around and said that you just can't appreciate good music," Peter finished.

"Oh…right."

Silence followed until James was struck by an idea. "Remus, you like that band don't you?"

"Erm…well, they're alright. I don't despise them. They do have a few catchy songs."

"And you, Wormtail?"

"Yeah, they're good," Peter said, shrugging.

"Sirius—"

"My answer is no."

"But I didn't even—"

"Still no."

"Fine!" James threw Sirius a look of loathing. Sirius just laughed.

"Where are you going with this, Prongs?"

"My idea is simple, really. Sirius and I decide we have nothing better to do than tag along with you two and go to the Midnight Moonstones concert because we're good friends. Then, I see Lily there and talk to her," James explained, gesturing to Remus and Peter.

"No offense Prongs, but that plan is fucking stupid. For one thing, when the concert actually starts, you surely won't get a chance to talk to Evans. Second, I dunno that she'd give you the time of day just because you're both at a concert. I mean that logically, not hurtfully."

"Ouch." A pause. Then, "No, I know. You're right, mate. I'll think of something else," James said, shaking his head as if ridding it of other terrible plans.

"You've still got plenty of time, Prongs. No worries yet," Remus said.

Sirius nodded enthusiastically before rising to his feet and stretching. The others followed his lead.

"We done here, then?"

"Yeah, if Wormtail's finished cradling his chocolate that is," James joked. They all laughed.

**Lily**

_Melanie, I'd love to go! I got the okay from my mum just now! I'm so excited! Oh, I heard the openers are some band called The Broom Styx. I've never heard of them, have you? Oh well. I have to make this quick. Petunia is having her boyfriend, Vernon over for dinner. Joy. Lots of love, Lily._

"Here you are, Athena. Take this to Melanie, okay?"

The brown owl hooted in response.

"Take your time. We're having company," Lily added, not entirely sure whether or not her owl understood those words. It hooted again all the same.

After Athena had taken flight, Lily changed into a casual green sundress. It was better than jeans, but not over the top. Just right for the occasion. It would be Lily's first time meeting Vernon, and she only wondered what sort of tales Petunia had told him about her. Undoubtedly many. However, Vernon had no idea that she was a witch. Petunia would never dream of letting that slip. It would make her seem odd and odd wasn't normal. Petunia had to be normal. That was that.

Taking a last glance in the mirror, Lily left her room to go downstairs. She passed her sister in the sitting room and was met with cold eyes. Lily, instead of remaining, joined her mother in the kitchen. Her father was reading a book at the dinner table nearby.

"Mum do you need help?" Lily asked.

Mia Evans was cooking up a meal that gave off scents pleasant enough to make Lily practically drool. The smell could only be coming from the crock pot containing pulled pork.

"I'm fine, thanks." Mrs. Evans took off her apron and gestured for Lily to join her along with Mr. Evans at the dining table.

"That dress goes very well with your eyes and hair, Lily," Mrs. Evans pointed out.

"Thanks, mum. I thought it would be appropriate for the evening." There was an ounce of bitterness in Lily's voice that her mother apparently caught.

"Just try and make it through the evening. I know it's hard with you and Petunia not getting along, but just try," she said, understanding in her eyes.

"I agree. You've been very good with putting up with it thus far," Mr. Evans piped up.

Lily only nodded.

The doorbell rang.

"I've got it!" Petunia called through the house. A moment later, a rather large, unattractive man was welcomed in. To Lily he looked nothing but ordinary, which was just the way Petunia liked everything.

"Everyone, this is Vernon Dursley. I'm so happy to finally introduce you," Petunia said in a rather girly voice.

Handshakes and hugs were distributed along with polite words that seemed almost false, they were so polite. Vernon seemed alright to Lily. Just a bit boring. He wasn't rude though. For some reason, Lily was expecting a male version of Petunia.

Dinner made for less forced, bland conversations. It was almost like normal except for the fact that Petunia was taking every opportunity to push Lily out whenever possible. She could hardly get in two words. She stopped trying by the time Mrs. Evans brought out cake. The worst that could happen was Vernon believing that Lily was exceptionally shy. It didn't bother her much. It did, actually. But there was nothing she could do about it. Lily lost the energy to fight back against Petunia in her immature wars. It wasn't worth it anymore.

As the get-together came to an end, Lily managed to say a few things to Vernon. "I think you're a good person and perfect for my sister. Thank you."

Petunia pretended not to hear. Instead she grabbed Vernon's hand, pulling him closer to her rather than Lily. Then she planted a dramatic kiss on his lips. "I'll walk you out," she told him in her best seductive voice. It took everything Lily had not to make a face.

Petunia was not going to gain satisfaction over Lily. That was certain.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm not going to lie! This chapter came along quite slowly. Sorry for the longer wait. You know how school can be. And if you don't think you know Lily's friends well enough, you'll get more of them in the future, I swear! Anyway, enjoy and please leave a review! **

Chapter Four

"_To know her is to love her_

_I'm going undercover_

_To catch a glimpse, but not get caught." _

-Candlelight by Relient k

**Remus **

A book in hand, the adolescent werewolf walked in the radiant light, his neck hot from the sun beating down on him. He was going to take his friends' advice and talk to the Muggle girl down the street. That is if she would come outside. Remus wasn't positive about which house belonged to her and her family. He just hoped that sitting under the same shady tree as before would catch the charming girl's attention. And so he leaned against the tree, legs crossed, and book open.

Remus always considered himself patient. Unlike the other three Marauders who could hardly bare to sit still for five seconds. As long as he had something to keep himself occupied, he would be fine. Just fine. But fine was not good or well, and before long Remus was too warm and the sun was too bright.

Exhaling, he rose from the ground and closed his book. He took a moment to stretch before pacing around the tree and the grassy area that surrounded him.

"Leaving so soon?" a female voice asked.

Remus quickly turned around to face Camille.

"No, not at all. I was actually just stretching. How are you?" he asked, gesturing for her to sit down next to him.

"I'm good. What book are you reading?" Camille was staring at the book lying next to Remus, it's cover looking ages old and torn.

Remus grabbed the book up and pressed it to his stomach. "It's just some old book about wizardry. Rubbish, actually."

The book was not rubbish at all. It came from the Hogwarts library and was full of magical terms that were much too realistic for Camille to think otherwise. Thankfully, she didn't find his gesture odd.

"Are you getting used to the neighborhood yet?" Camille inquired.

"Yeah, it's really not bad once you get used to it. The people all seem friendly."

"You haven't met Ms. Batchelor. She's the crazy old lady that lives next door to me. Her husband divorced her and moved to Ireland. I don't blame him. One time her dog escaped and she couldn't find him. She came knocking on our door blaming my family for apparently stealing her dog and locking it in the basement. We tried to tell her that we had no idea where her dog went, but she wouldn't have it. She went on about how teenagers these days are so inconsiderate and all they ever do is steal things and act like they own the world. Her dog hasn't been seen since. I wouldn't be surprised if it ran away because she's a terrible owner." Camille explained.

"Wow! Really? What a crazy woman. You know what I think? We should play a prank on her one of these days. I bet that would rile her up more," Remus laughed, thinking of all the possible pranks to play on Ms. Batchelor.

"That's a good idea! I did try a few pranks before, but failed miserably. I don't think I'm any good at pranking. Though in my defense, I don't have a partner in crime."

"Consider yourself lucky, Miss Dawson! Let's just say, I've had my fair share of experience with pranking people." Remus thought of the Marauders and everything they've ever done. That brought a smile to his face.

"I probably don't want to know," Camille said, shaking her head.

"Oh, don't worry. None of them are _that_ bad, believe me."

"Alright, I'll take your word. Now, we'll definitely have to brainstorm something to get the psycho lady back for all the misery she's provided for this neighborhood," Camille said.

Remus nodded. Perhaps he'd ask the Marauders for help when he next saw them. Sirius and James were the ones that came up with the best pranks. He just knew how to properly execute them.

"I'll get back to you after I think of something," Remus said.

"Okay," Camille smiled. Remus noticed how pretty she looked when she smiled. Her teeth were nice and even. He couldn't help but smile himself.

"So when do you go back to school?" Camille asked causally.

"September 1st. You?"

"The week after on September 8th. Where do you go?"

Remus knew the question was coming. It always did eventually, but he had a response planned that he told to anybody who asked.

"Oh, I go out of the country to a boarding school in Dundee, Scotland. My aunt lives over there and she recommended the school in the first place," Remus lied.

"That's awesome! Do you prefer it here or in Scotland?" Camille asked, sounding both shocked and intrigued.

"Scotland, definitely. The school's great and I like visiting my aunt on the weekends. Plus, that's where all my friends are." Remus shrugged.

"I bet you miss your family sometimes though, don't you?"

"I do, but the experience in Dundee more than makes up for it. I keep myself distracted enough to forget about my family here. For the most part. I mean, of course I miss them sometimes, but I have a load of fun away. I do come home for Christmas though, and that's always nice." Remus said.

Camille who seemed captivated every time Remus talked, smiled at him again. "Sounds like an adventurous life."

"Trust me, it is. I almost die on a daily basis," he said, winking. Camille let out a sweet giggle.

"I figured. Is that where all the scars come from?" she joked.

Remus's eyes grew huge and he hung his head down. Camille seemed to realize her mistake immediately.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have—" she began.

"Don't worry about it. It's fine, really. I—it doesn't matter," he shook his head multiple times.

Camille was silent, wondering why she had said something so idiotic. She decided it was best to avoid anything awkward, and stood up.

"Remus, I'll talk to you later. Let me know when you figure out that prank," she said. She managed to smile at him before departing.

"Alright, yeah. Sounds good. Bye, Camille," Remus said. He watched her sadly as she went.

**Allison**

"Are you finished packing, Allie? We only have thirty minutes until we leave for the airport, you know," Mrs. Trezona told her sixteen year old daughter. The two looked very similar in looks with their short brown hair and light brown eyes to match.

"Oui, je suis prêt, maman," Allie replied with her best French accent.

"I see you've been picking up some of the language then?" Allie's mother asked, impressed.

"Oui, j'ai!"

"How about in English, Allie," Mrs. Trezona requested.

"Yes, I am ready, mum. And I have picked up some French from the cute boys I met yesterday at the market."

"Really now? You actually talked to boys? You're so shy, Allie. I don't believe it," her mother continued.

"I did, " Allie said, blushing. It was true. Out of her, Melanie, Mary, and Lily, she was by far the shiest. She was the one who had never had a boyfriend. She was the one that wouldn't talk anytime a Marauder was around. She was the one who had ever growing feelings for a Ravenclaw in her year named Josh Melbourne. And she was the one that could never do anything about her feelings.

"Good for you, honey."

Allie rolled her eyes. She hated the fact that almost everything she did was a shocker just because she was on the quieter side. Every year before she started another year at Hogwarts she'd make a promise to herself that she'd open up more, but it never happened. Now, here she was packing her bags for a flight back home from France with virtually no exciting stories to recall to her friends.

"By the way, you have two letters that came today," Mrs. Trezona said.

"Who from?" Allie asked, her mood lifting already.

"One is your Hogwarts letter and the other is from Melanie." She handed the letters to her daughter, who ripped open the one from her friend first. Her eyes zoomed back and forth over the parchment, taking in every word.

"Mum! The Midnight Moonstones are coming to Diagon Ally! Melanie wants to know if I can go," Allie said, shoving the letter in her mother's face delightedly.

"I don't see why not. Maybe you could pick up your school supplies on that day as well since you'll be in the right place already."

"Right…well…I guess I could get that stuff afterward," she said distractedly.

"That sounds like a good idea. It's about time you go get your books and things on your own," said Mrs. Trezona.

"You'll still lend me money though, right? I can't pay for all that by myself," Allie said, raising her eyebrows skeptically at her mother.

"Fine, fine. Now go load your luggage in the rental car so we can leave soon."

"Sur mon chemin!" Allie said grabbing her bags.

**Padfoot and Prongs**

"Mate, our Hogwarts letters just got here. When should we go, do you think?" James asked Sirius who was settled on the couch in the sitting room reading a magazine with a motorcycle on the front cover. Sirius looked up at the bespectacled boy and was silent for a moment, thinking.

"You still want to somehow have a run in with Evans before we go back, yeah?"

James gave a confirming nod.

"If you figure out when she's going, then we can go the same day. How's that?" Sirius said.

"Yeah, okay. Just one problem. How the hell am I supposed to figure out when Evans is going to Diagon Ally when we sort of aren't on speaking terms?" James asked quizzically.

"I could write to one of the girls. I could probably get Melanie to divulge the information for me," Sirius shrugged.

"If you say so, Padfoot."

"Do I ever give you reason to doubt my abilities?"

"Well…" James tried to think of a time when Sirius ever let him down.

"Exactly. I haven't," Sirius said, tossing his magazine and clapping his hands together.

"But this is Evans we're talking about," James persisted.

"That doesn't matter, Prongs. I've got this for you, alright?" Sirius patted James on the shoulder and went to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" James asked, running a hand through his hair.

"The house office," Sirius replied without looking back.

"Er…why?" James was confused.

Sirius stopped and wheeled around to look at James. "Parchment and quill. Making sense yet?"

James thought about it briefly before sense hit him. "Ooh! You're writing to Melanie aren't you?"

"It's a wonder you pass any of your lessons being that slow, Prongs," Sirius said shaking his head.

"Oh, shut up. "

Ten minutes later, Sirius returned with his letter to Melanie.

"Go on, read it then," James prompted.

Sirius cleared his throat dramatically. Then read, "Arnold, I know you find me endearing and you'd do anything to help me, so I' d love to know when you plan on attending Diagon Ally to pick up school supplies. Also, James fancies a chat with Evans so if she's going with you, that would be helpful to know as well. We'd like to meet up with you ladies and get our shopping done also. I won't live properly until I receive a proper response. The one and only, Sirius."

"This is a joke, right?" James asked, arms folded and head cocked.

"Should it be?"

"You said you were going to help me, Padfoot! The way that's worded, Arnold will never tell Evans to go shopping with her!" he said exasperatedly.

"I'm sending it. You don't get a say!" Sirius said, smirking as he quickly fetched one of James's many owls before he could be stopped. He attached the short letter to the owl's leg and released it out the window before James could protest any further.

"I hate you and Remus is my new best mate," James said simply.

"Only until Melanie responds. Then you'll love me again. Just you wait." Sirius sounded confident that his letter would be a success.

James ignored him and walked to the kitchen to get a snack. He wanted so badly for this year to finally be the year that Lily Evans even considered him decent. What was it that made him so bad in her eyes anyway? So he had a bit of an ego. What Gryffindor doesn't? He got a lot of detentions also. But that didn't make him a bad student. His grades were top notch. He just had a problem with pranks and being out of bounds. James Potter just liked to have his fun. He didn't like to worry about consequences. He did what he felt like doing and that was that.

"She'll come around," James muttered to himself as he took a peanut butter cookie from the pantry.

"Talking to yourself again?" Mr. Potter said with a chuckle. Every day when he gets home from work the first place he always goes to is the kitchen.

"I was telling myself how good-looking my hair is today," James rebuked easily.

"Yeah, the hair you inherited from me you mean?"

"My hair is far superior to yours, dad," James said seriously.

"But I originated it," Mr. Potter said.

"Doesn't matter. I perfected it."

"But everybody knows I have better hair than both of you combined," Sirius said as he opened the pantry to get a cookie as well.

The Potter men scoffed. "Yeah right, Black!"

"It's true though. There's no denying it," Sirius said, shoving cookie into his mouth.

Mrs. Potter walked in right at that moment. "What are you boys talking about?" she asked.

"I was talking about how wonderful my hair looks today. Then dad came in and told me that his is better. We went back and forth a couple times before Sirius walked in. He's under some impression that his hair is the best. And now I'm trying to convince dad and Sirius that _your _hair is the best, mum," James said, a huge smile on his face when he finished talking.

"Bollocks! You are the biggest kiss up I've ever met, Prongs!" Sirius exclaimed. Mr. Potter was laughing and Mrs. Potter clearly didn't believe a word of it.

"Personally, I think you all need haircuts. Now stop eating. Dinner will be done soon."

The three men trooped out of the kitchen still bickering quietly about hair.

Later that evening, an owl arrived addressed to Sirius in neat, girly handwriting.

"I bet you it's from Melanie," Sirius said, tearing the letter off the owl's leg and unfolding it.

James dashed over to take a look. "You better not be lying to me."

"Shut up, Prongs. Listen…"

He read the letter aloud, "Black, Lily will kill me if she knows I'm in correspondence with you. Especially having to do with Potter. However, we're going to the Midnight Moonstones concert in Diagon Alley. We plan on buying stuff for school after the concert. So…I guess if we run into you guys, Potter gets his chance to talk to Lily. She'll be in a good mood, so I think it's your best bet. Hopefully you didn't die before receiving this. –Mel."

"Brilliant! This actually works out perfectly now doesn't it?" James said. It couldn't be more obvious that he was relieved by Melanie's words.

"Told you I would work it out for you. You never believe me," Sirius said.

"No gloating, Padfoot."

"Yeah, yeah."

**Lily**

When Lily Evans woke up the morning of the Midnight Moonstones concert, she couldn't help but feel like the day was automatically going to be a good one full of fun memories with her friends. What she didn't expect was to be disturbed by Potter and his mates. Though, at the moment, Lily was perfectly content and unaware of future happenings. For now, all was fine.

Pulling on her Midnight Moonstones t-shirt after a quick shower, Lily speculated how it was possible that she would shortly be starting her 6th year at Hogwarts. Before she knew it, she'd be out of there and going with the flow of life as an adult in the real world. The thought was daunting and appealing at the same time. And still, Lily had plenty of time to prep herself for the future. For now, all was fine.

"You'd better eat something for breakfast before you leave," Mia Evans said as Lily walked downstairs.

"I know, mum."

"And make sure you don't get separated from your friends today," she went on.

"I know, mum."

"And—"

"Mum, I know," Lily said with finality.

"Alright. Well, you know how I am. I just like to make sure."

Lily merely smiled at her mother before grabbing a granola bar from the cabinet and a yogurt from the fridge.

"Where's Petunia?" Lily asked, though she could honestly care less.

"Where do you think?"

"Oh, got it," Lily said tonelessly. Of course Petunia was out doing whatever it was that orderly people did. That meant she was with Vernon and her stuck up friends. It suited Lily just fine not having her home. It was quieter. It was less dramatic.

Lily hastily finished her meager breakfast then got up to retrieve her camera. Being a Muggle Born, she understood such Muggle contraptions. Not all of her friends did though, and they occasionally mocked their abilities. In Lily's defense, her friends never gave such Muggle objects a chance so they had no right. After making sure her camera was safely in her purse, Lily grabbed her concert ticket off the fridge and placed that in her purse as well. Lastly, she folded her newly received Hogwarts letter, placed that in her purse, and picked her wand up off the table.

"Don't forget water. It's supposed to get quite warm today, Lily," Mrs Evans told her daughter.

Lily took a bottled water from the fridge and then walked over to where her mother stood near the dining table.

"I'm ready, mum. I haven't forgotten anything and I need to leave soon. I told the girls I'd meet them at 9:30 in Flourish and Blotts just to meet up."

"Okay, dear. Have fun! I'll see you when you get home. Don't forget to pick up your things for school!"

"I won't," Lily said, waving as she walked out of the kitchen and over to the fireplace where the Evans family has set up a Floo Network specifically for Lily. She disappeared a moment after stepping into the green flames only to reappear in Diagon Alley.

As she made her way to Flourish and Blotts, Lily noticed that Diagon Alley did indeed seem to be more crowded than usual due to the concert that was happening just behind Gringott's Bank on a rather large grassy area. Lily assumed a stage was set up for the occasion.

Entering the chilled book store, Lily was able to spot her three friends straight away. Apparently this wasn't a popular location. Personally, Lily thought otherwise but didn't voice her opinion.

"Hey, Lily!" Mary McDonald called from a few shelves over. Grinning, Lily walked over to the trio.

"Hey, guys. I'm so glad the Moonstones are coming today. I've been really wanting to see them! Even better that I get to see them with you lot."

Lily stuck her hand into her purse, pulling out her camera.

"Oh great! Not your camera thing again! I always look terrible in every picture," Mary complained.

"Rubbish! Now come over here so we can take a group shot before we get all gross and sweaty!" Lily commanded.

"Fine, fine…" Mary huffed, reluctantly trudging over to stand beside Allie.

"There you go!" Lily laughed.

The four teenagers stood with their arms around each other as Lily extended an arm to get the photo.

"I don't even have to look at the picture to know that it turned out bad…for me, anyway," Mary said after the picture had been taken.

"Shut up will you," Melanie told Mary, shaking her head at her friend's stupidity.

"Now that we've established the fact that Mary looks perfectly pretty, we should go get seats so we're not stuck in the far back. Now that's something that would be terrible," Lily said, glaring at Mary. Everyone including Mary agreed.

The crowd was definitely the largest right beside Gringott's. People were all trying to push their way as close to the front as possible.

"And this is where it would be handy to be Allie," Melanie stated. Allie was short and rather tiny. It would be easy for her to squeeze through groups of people.

"Yeah, well…we'll have to do this the hard way. Don't consider it impossible though. Melanie, you're the one that's good at pushing your way around people. You're the….violent one," Lily said laughing.

"So true," Allie agreed.

"Alright, make way then," Allie said, rubbing her hands together as if prepping for what she was about to make happen.

The other three weren't surprised when Melanie _was_ able to elbow her way close to the front. They tried their best to follow right behind her, successfully gaining them all very decent spots for the concert.

Now extremely excited, the friends took more pictures as they waiting anxiously for the Midnight Moonstones to take the stage. It was rather unfortunate that, at 10:30, when the Broom Styx came out to open the show, they really weren't great at all. In fact, the band was downright awful in looks and sound. The lead singer had long, overgrown hair that looked as though it hadn't been washed in weeks. His clothes were torn and dirty. The rest of the band looked much the same. The leader singer sounded as bad as he looked. In other words, it was a long wait.

When the final song from The Broom Styx finished (which was screechy and hairsplitting), everyone cheered exceptionally loud. The poor band must have thought the crowd was showing their love. That was not the case whatsoever. Lily didn't think she saw a single person enjoying themselves. Everyone had become more and more impatient for the band they came to see.

When the Midnight Moonstones finally made their appearance on stage, the crowd's cheers were undoubtedly showing admiration and love this time. The singer was about a thousand times more handsome than the last and had a voice that the last singer could never dream of having.

Snapping shots of the band left and right, Lily screamed along with the crowd, enjoying herself immensely. Once her favorite song played, it all became a delightful blur.

Later after the concert had finished, Diagon Alley slowly calmed down, but Lily, Melanie, Mary, and Allie did not. They continued to discuss every aspect of the concert as they started their shopping for Hogwarts.

"Oh, and Jessie Stroman looked _so_ sexy!" Melanie was saying.

"I know! I fancy him way more than is healthy," Mary said, her face displaying her longing for the singer.

"Same," Lily and Allie chorused.

The four girls were left in a fit of giggles as they went on about Jessie.

"Oh my God, Jessie Stroman is the _hottest_ man alive! Don't you think so, mate?" said an exaggerated voice from behind the group. It was clearly a guy mocking the girls.

"After me? Yes, he definitely is!" a second voice said in the same fake girly tone.

Lily, Melanie, Mary, and Allie wheeled around to find themselves face to face with none other than James Potter and Sirius Black.

"Just when I thought I was having a good day…" Lily muttered.

"Don't say that, Evans. You can have a good day with me involved," James said kindly.

Sirius sniggered to James's right, his hands deep in his pockets. Meanwhile, Melanie guiltily looked down at her feet. It had been she who gave Sirius the information in the first place. Sirius seemed to notice and his already large grin doubled in size. Melanie kept her eyes down.

"I don't see what's so humorous, Black."

"Why don't you ask your friend, Evans," Sirius said, looking directly at Melanie.

"How does Melanie have anything to do with this?" Allie asked. She was shocked that she was able to say anything at all. For some reason the Marauders were always so intimidating to her.

Sirius averted his eyes to Allie, examining her as he did with everyone. "She was kind enough to tell us when you lot would be in Diagon Alley." He shrugged.

"No I—"

"Don't lie, Arnold! You totally did! Anyway, Prongs here wants to talk with Evans," Sirius said.

James didn't look so sure of himself now. Lily's green eyes looked scary at the moment.

"And what exactly did you want to say, Potter?"

"I was only wondering if you've finished you're shopping for school. If not, maybe we could, you know…finish it together. Accompanied by our friends of course," James said in a hurry.

"There's a lot to be suspicious about there. First things first. Black, I don't believe Melanie told you anything, so come up with a better excuse next time. Secondly, what the hell are you two doing here in the first place? It's not as though you like The Midnight Moonstones. Lastly, no I will not go school supplies shopping with you or any of your mates, Potter," Lily spewed back vehemently.

"But Arnold did tell—"

"You know already that I'm here to talk to you—"

"Save it. Both of you. I get enough of your nonsense at school, I don't need an early dose," Lily said.

James looked crestfallen at being let down yet again and Black livid for having been thought a liar. The two boys continued to splutter arguments, but Lily wasn't going to take it.

"Let's just go," Lily told her friends.

They didn't object.

Left with the heavy feeling of rejection and bitterness, James turned to walk away, Sirius close in his wake.

"Keep at it, mate. Like I've said countless times, she'll come around eventually," Sirius said reassuringly.

"Repetition doesn't grantee truth," James replied as he kicked a rock and watched it skid across the ground.


End file.
